Aaaah, la montagne et son point vert gelé!
by Zorooo
Summary: Zoro se perd encore et toujours et cela peut engendrer énormément d'évenements! ZoSan à volonté, moments guimauve et lemon!
1. Prologue

Yop! Voici la première FanFiction que je fait sur ce site! c'est du ZoSan bien sûr! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Les mots en gras sont ceux qu'une amie m'a dit de replacer à des moments dans le texte, donc il y en a quinze et vous les verrez au long des chapitres (qui ne seront pas super nombreux).

Rated: M (Mais le lemon est pas pour tout de suite hein!)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sensei que j'aime! *Fais comme Sanji devant une fille (gesticule bizarrement quoi)*

Prologue.

* * *

><p>Luffy (faut bien commencer par quelqu'un) fixait intensément les poissons nageant dans l'aquarium pour procéder à la création de son menu du soir. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir, il allait de toute façon tout engloutir mais il était vexé par de vexantes (tiens donc) remarques de ses nakamas envers sa débilité supérieure flagrante! Donc il voulait se prendre un air intelligent.<p>

- Bon, tu te dépêches de me dire que tu veux tout bouffer, qu'on en finisse! Eclata enfin Sanji, rompant le silence et réveillant un certain bretteur de mauvais poil par la même occasion.

- Oï Sex-Machine! Tu envois ce capitaine baka voler au loin et dire bonjour aux poissons vite fait puis tu te tailles toi aussi, j'veux dormir! Cria-t-il.

- Désolé, ô Seigneur, pardonnez moi ce péché!

- Tu peux m'appeller Zoro, ça fera tout aussi bien l'affaire! Répondit le bretteur.

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais, Marimo Perdu!

- Sanji, j'ai décidé qu... Déclara Luffy d'un air sollenel mais il fut interrompu par Sanji qui reprit.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'irais pas te balader? Tu te perdrais et on entendrait plus jamais parler ni de toi ni de ta ridicule chevelure verte!

- Ta gueule sale blondinet!

- Jaloux de la couleur peut-être?

- C'est ça, garde **espoir**. Mais t'as raison, j'vais prendre l'air, au moins ça me permettra d'être loin de toi un moment!

- Je dirais pendant longtemps même parce que tu vas plus trouver ton chemin! Lui cria Sanji pendant que Zoro sortait de l'aquarium.

- _'tain, j'aurai dû faire ma sieste dans la vigie!_

Il formula à peine cette pensée dans sa tête qu'il vit un éclair jaune, bleu et fait de paille passer à côté de lui et s'éclater contre le mât. Nami approcha.

- Alors Luffy, tu as dit à Sanji que tu voulais tout engloutir c'est ça?

- Che crois que chaurais pas dû!

- Effectivement. Non mais quel **débile** quand il s'y met! Fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Zoro sauta hors du bateau et Usopp s'approcha du bord.

- Oublies pas que quand on demande son chemin c'est poliment, ok Zoro?

- Tu es d'un **ennui**, ça me sidère Usopp. Répliqua le bretteur en baillant et en continuant à marcher.

Zoro se promena (se perdit plutôt, ça sonne mieux lorsqu'on parle de Zoro) dans d'innombrables ruelles et il repassa maintes et maintes fois devant les même magasins. Il finit par atterir au beau milieu de la montagne (ouais car j'ai oublié de préciser qu'ils sont sur une île hivernale), dans la neige et il ne savait pas du tout comment rentrer au bateau à moins de se balancer du haut de cette montagne. A condition qu'il l'atteigne sans se perdre, ce qui est déjà le cas. Notre brocoli international était donc paum...

- Hey! M'appelles pas comme ça!

Mais ta gueule! Cette réplique est pas dans le script!

- Tes insultes non plus!

C'est moi la narratrice ou pas? Alors tu... Attend...

Oui... Bon, ok.

C'est bon, on vient de me dire dans l'oreillete que tu peux quitter la scène à tout moment donc on va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé et on reprend.

- Grouille toi, j'me les pèle!

Donc il était paumé et il se torcha comme le paumé qu'il est en se tordant bien douloureusement la chev...

Pas de blessures? Des engelures on peut? Non. Ok... Z'êtes pas drôles!

Bref, il était paumé.

Retour au bateau (après ce petit délire que j'me suis tapée toute seule)!

Le soleil commencait à se coucher et Luffy se plaignait de sa faim, pour changer, lorsque Robin parla (ôôô, les miracles existe mais ne se produise jamais deux fois, dommage!).

- Zoro ne devrait pas être déjà là?

7 mots, bravo Robin! Tu te surpasses, t'es en forme aujourd'hui dis moi!

* * *

><p>Owari.<p>

Voilà, y s'passe rien mais c'est un prologue hein! ^^

So, reviews?


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1.

* * *

><p>- Zoro ne devrait pas être déjà là?<p>

7 mots, bravo Robin! Tu te surpasses, t'es en forme aujourd'hui dis moi! Euh... Oui bon on se répète mais c'est pour faire comme dans ces séries américaines, tu sais quand... Qui a dit "on s'en fout!" dans le fond? J't'ai entendu, p'tit salopard! Bref, reprenons hein.

- Robin a raison! Fit Nami, qui est pleine de bon sens aujourd'hui. (-')

- Je lui avait pourtant dit de demander son chemin! Signala innocement et inutilement Usopp.

- Bah Sanji a qu'à aller le chercher! Dit Franky.

- NON! Cria le capitaine.

- Mais pourquoi? Si ça se trouve, Zoro est en train de mourir! Fit Nami, choquée par l'attitude de son capitaine totalement débile, avouons-le.

- Bah qu'il crève, ça nous fera des vacances!

Non non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, cette phrase a bien été dite. Mais ne vous méprennez pas, pas par Luffy mais par notre cuistot favori!

- Non, c'est parce que... J'ai faim.

Il se prit un bonne (et plus si affinités) taloches sur le crâne de la part d'une Nami en furie et il décida donc de faire un petit somme, pour ne pas dire "être dans un état plus que commateux, critique, proche de la mort, voilà, il a claqué, il était temps!".

- Puis je veux pas y aller, il me** fatigue **ce crétin! Reprit Sanji.

- Qui? Luffy? Demanda Usopp.

- Oui mais non, c'est un crétin mais je parle de l'autre crétin d'ivrogne, le Marimo, crétin!

- Donc on est tous des crétins? Conclut Usopp.

- Vous trois oui. Crétin...

- J'ai compris! Pfff.

- Ouais, on est content. Toujours est-il que je ne ferai rien! Fit Sanji en campant sur ses positions.

- S'il-te-plait Sanji-kun.

- Si c'est toi qui me le demande Nami-swaaan, j'y vais de ce pas! Fit le cuisinier avec ses stupides coeurs dans les yeux, sa stupide voix d'amoureux et sa stupide gesticulation du corps! (J'ai les boules, et alors?)

"Naoooooon..." était tout ce que Luffy avait trouvé à dire (gémir) pour empêcher son cuistot d'y aller. S'il avait dit "C'est moi le capitaine, je commande" Sanji n'y serait peut-être pas allé mais mon scénar' n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

><p>- J'aurais dû m'en douter! Pauvre abruti de bretteur de mes deux! Cria Sanji, frigorifié, en plein milieu de la montagne dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Zoro.<p>

- C'est bon t'a fini?

- Ô **dieu**, donnez moi la force de ne pas massacrer cet idiot à mains nues, il ne mérite pas de mourir dans d'aussi petites souffrances et mes mains ne mérites pas d'être...

- Je t'ai demandé: "T'as fini?"! Teme!

- Urusei! Amène toi!

- Calme toi! Si je cours je suis a peu près sûr que tu me perdras de vue et...

- Que JE te perdrais de vue? Que TU te perdrais, tout simplement, ça oui!

- Crétin, retourne t'occuper des foutues **oranges** de la Sorcière des mers et fout moi la paix!

- Il est trop tard pour rentrer, idiot! On doit traverser toute la ville! Il nous faut un endroit pour dormir! J'ai dit aux autres de faire la bouffe, pas à mes mellorines, elles ne doivent pas abimer leurs mains, et je leur ai dit que si demain je suis pas encore là c'est rien mais qu'après deux jours d'abscence c'est qu'on s'est soit entretués, soit qu'il se passe autre chose de plus grave, je me suis tué en te laissant en vie, un crime impardonnalbe.

- Te suicider?

- Non, te laisser en vie.

- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien a foutre! Puis j'étais pas perdu! Je me baladais!

- Ouais c'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet! Je vais faire semblant de croire ce mensonge si bien formé et m'activer de trouver une solution!

- Il était bien for... C'est la vérité! Pis j'ai vu une cabane pendant que je cherch... Pendant que je marchais.

- Pendant que tu cherchais ton chemin oui.

A quand les escargot**sms**? Ca aiderait pour localiser Zoro!

* * *

><p>- Ca fait une heure qu'on cherche ta cabane et il fait nuit, on aurait dû direct rentrer!<p>

- On va la trouver j'te dAÏE!

- En effet, trouvé! Fit Sanji en entrant par la porte se trouvant sur le mur que le Zoro s'était pris.

Ils trouvèrent des sacs de couchages à l'intérieur mais pas âme qui vive (cette expression je la trouve toujours bizarre, bref.).

- On ferait mieux de dormir, commença Sanji, plus vite on est demain, plus vite je suis débarassé de toi.

- Ouais c'est ça, mauvaise nuit et fait pleins de cauchemars. Dit Zoro, déjà installé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Pendant la nuit, Zoro se tournait et se retournait dans son sac de couchage en ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Et dans le silence il entendait Sanji. C'est qu'il claque fort des dents en plus!

Le temps passa, semblant interminable pour Zoro (en fait y a même pas une minute qu'est passée) et il finit par se lever dans son sac de couchage et à sautiller jusque Sanji (J'lui aurait bien fait faire la technique de la chenille mais on a vraiment du mal dans un sac de couchage!).

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi? Fit-il agressivement.

- Ouvre ce putain de sac de couchage et fout toi à poil!

- Q-Que... QUOI? Tu veux m'violer? CONNARD!

Zoro se pris un coup de pied magistral dans le menton, le faisant tomber sur le dos mais il se releva.

- PAUVRE CRETIN! BIEN SUR QUE NON! Fait ce que je te dis maintenant! Fit-il en ouvrant son propre sac de couchage.

Sanji ouvrit le sien, peu rassuré et il vit Zoro se déshabiller. Dans la pénombre, il ne vit rien lorsqu'il était nu et assis près de lui (c'est bien dommage) mais il ne bougea pas non plus pour autant.

- T'attend quoi pour enlever tes putains de fringues? Demanda Zoro, frissonant. Tu veux que je le fasses moi même ou quoi?

- N-Non... C'est bon.

Sanji excécuta l'ordre et se déshabilla aussi.

- Enfin, maintenant tu te couches, allez hop. Ecarte les cuisses.

- HEIN?

Et bam, un Zoro au tapis, un!

- JE DECONNAIS, COMPLEXE DU SOURCILS! Couche toi, baka!

Sanji se coucha sur le dos, Zoro le tourna sur le flan, se mit aussi sur le flan et se colla à lui. Il le serra dans ses bras après avoir glissé son sac de couchage sur eux et il mélengea ses jambes avec les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fout? Demanda le blond.

Zoro soupira, c'est qu'il était lent le coq.

- T'as jamais entendu parler de cette technique contre le froid? C'est pour la chaleur corporelle, tu auras moins froid ainsi, crois moi.

Et a vrai dire, il le croyais déjà, dès que la peau chaude malgré le froid régnant dans la montagne de Zoro avait touché sa peau froide, une intense chaleur s'était répendue dans son corps.

- Love-Cook.

- Mh... ? Fit-il, presque endormit.

- Si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un je te tue.

- Et moi donc!

C'était le pied total à vrai dire, Zoro était un vrai radiateur sur patte en plus d'être un fond de prairie.

- Ecoutes moi bien **Stacy**, encore une phrase de ce genre et je démissionne!

Fit le brocolis en colère.

- Moque toi pas de mon Marimo! Pis tu sais que s'il démissionne, tu aura personne à qui faire part de tes délires yaoistes et surtout pas à **Célia** qui n'aime pas ça!

C'est bon, fermez-là et suivez juste le script, vous!

* * *

><p>Owari.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sanji se réveilla en gémissant grâce à une sensation très agréable. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, il n'avait pas rêvé. Cette sensation, c'était bien Zoro junior frottant son Sanji junior. En un quart de secondes il était contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, la couverture sur lui et Zoro, nu sur l'autre sac de couchage. Il se rendit compte que les frottis-frottas n'étaient pas voulus puisque Zoro dormait encore même s'il était certain de l'avoir entendu gémir aussi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux matter Zoro lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se rapprocha doucement avec de remettre la couverture sur Zoro et de s'habiller avant de le réveiller à coup de semelles.<p>

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, ils avaient quitté l'île depuis longtemps mais tout les soirs, le bretteur ou le cuistot allait dans la chambre de l'autre en disant qu'il avait froid et ils dormaient nu l'un contre l'autre. Ca n'allait pas plus loin, pas de baisers, rien, mais quand même.<p>

Une nuit...

- SAAAANJIII! J'AI FAIIIIM!

Sanji se retourna dans les bras de Zoro.

- SAAAANJIII?

- LUFFY! TA GUEULE!

Ca, c'était Nami.

- MAIS SANJI REPOND PAS!

- Ferme ta gueule, Luffy... Murmura Zoro.

- BAH LAISSE LE DORMIR ALORS! Cria Usopp à son tour.

- Merci Usopp... Murmura à son tour Sanji.

- NON! J'AI FAIM!

- MAIS IL EST DEUX HEURES DU MATIN, LUFFY! Hurla Nami.

- RINAFOUT! IL VEUT PAS QUE JE PIQUE DANS SON FRIGO DONC JE LUI DEMANDE! Pis y a un cadena...

Luffy fracassa la porte de Sanji qui se trouvait dans la chambre du bretteur.

- SANJIII! T'ES OU?

- LUFFY! Cria Nami.

- LUFFY, NAMI! Cria Usopp qui voulait que tout le monde se taise.

- SHREK!

- **FIONA**!

- L'ANE!

Silence de mort dans les chambres. Silence de mort sur le bateau. Silence de mort sur tout GrandLine.

- SANJIII! Recommença Luffy après 5 minutes d'un lourd silence bien pesant.

- Bordel mais il peut pas la fermer? Demanda tout bas Zoro.

- POURQUOI T'ES PAS DANS TA CHAMBRE?

- Merde... Murmura Sanji. Bon.

Il mit un boxer et sortit en trombe de la chambre de Zoro.

- POURQUOI T'ETAIS DANS LA CHAMBRE A Z...

Le cuisinier plaqua sa main sur la bouche du garçon.

- Si tu en parles a qui que ce soit tu n'auras plus jamais à manger c'est compris?

Le capitaine hocha la tête avec une mine terriblement effrayée (et effrayante qui plus est).

- Bien, maintenant tu retournes tranquillement dans ta chambre et tu ne parles à personne de ce que tu as pu voir et TU N'AURAS JAMAIS A MANGER A CETTE HEURE-CI! TU M'AS COMPRIS OU TU DOIS TE MANGER UN PIED, UNE CHAISE, ET UN COUTEAU DANS LE CRANE POUR CA?

- J'ai compris...

Le capitaine partit en courant, lançant un "bonne nuit" à Zoro et à Sanji et il alla se cacher dans son lit.

* * *

><p>Owari.<p> 


End file.
